A standard massage table can be generally described as having two main portions: the table top and the face cradle. The design of a standard massage table typically includes a slight gap that exists between the table top and the face cradle. This gap, while providing a place for a person to place their face and/or head during a massage, also includes hardware and connecting brackets that attach the face cradle to the table top. While it is standard practice in the massage industry to clean the massage table between customers, as well as provide clean linens and a cover for the face cradle, the previously mentioned gap is often overlooked and not cleaned between massage customers. As a result, the areas in and around that gap, in particular the front edges of the table top, the rear edges of the face cradle, and the hardware connecting the face cradle to the table top, can become unsanitary as the result of repetitive use. This is of particular concern because it is those areas of the massage table that come into close contact with the eyes, nose, mouth, and face of the person lying on the massage table. While there are existing covers that attach to the face cradle, there is no integrated solution that serves as a cover for both the face cradle while simultaneously serving as a cover for other exposed portions of a massage table, in particular the areas in and around the gap between the front edge of the table top and the face cradle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an single, integrated apparatus that can simultaneously cover both the face cradle of a massage table and the other exposed portions of the massage table that are adjacent to the face cradle. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.